The Elemental King
by Tsukia
Summary: Sequel to USAGI'S SECRET; Takes place 6 months after the final battle. The family is settled and celebrating the Prince's 1st b-day when a new enemy makes his introduction. The outers are called back to their duties, who will protect the royal family? R
1. The Prince's Present

_Well, as everyone seemed to want a sequel here it is; however as the time frame was tied I am going to go with about 6 months later. Hope all enjoy it._

_neoearthqueen30 & Godschildtweety - hope you enjoy the sequal_

_I hope to get up to 100 reviews on the sequel :)_

**The Elemental King**

**Chapter 1: The Prince's Present**

Serenity and Endymion had found a nice house in Azabu Juban. It was on the larger side for Tokyo housing and near where Serenity (Usagi ) grew up and her family's home. It had a yard, unlike most other homes in Tokyo. They had moved in shortly after the healing of the Inner senshi, whom they had seen around, but kept interactions to a minimum. Today the house was full as it was the young Prince Endymion Ichiro's first birthday.

Ikuko and Kenji had come by with Shingo, who was currently playing patty-cake with his nephew. Naru and Michiru were helping Serenity with snacks and the cake. It was a sunny October day and everyone had a smile on their face. The door bell rang as the girls were bringing out the cake. "I'll get that, Usako."

Serenity smiled at Endymion as he kissed her cheek and went to get the door. He soon returned with a package, "It was a courier with this for Ichiro but there is no from tag."

"Michiru, Haruka? Could you guys check this out for us, please?"

"Of course, Princess." As the two transformed and approached the package it burst open and knocked the two warriors back.

From the box emerged a ball of what looked to be plant life-form. "I took three from you last year and this time I shall have Gaia! Be warned you are now at war! Mahahaha. Happy Birthday, little one, for it will be your last!"

Serenity shivered in Endymion's arms. Shingo blocked Ichiro from the thing and the warriors prepared to engage in battle. The ball floated up toward the clouds and disappeared with a maniacal laugh. "Looks like the peace has ended... yet again." Sighed Rhea.

The ever knowing Pluto arrived shortly after with some surprise guests, "Sailor Universe!" "Sailor Light!" "Sailor Star!" "Sailor Nova!" "and Sailor Ocean!"

"Puu, said we didn't need to be transformed, " commented the three boys that followed. The sailors stuck their tonges out at their brothers before reverting to civilian form.

"Usagi, Kari, Stephan, and Alex! What are you doing here?"

"Solana, jade, and Avalon?" Asked Rose.

Yuri stood back to allow for the children of the sun and moon to be greeted by their parents not expecting hers to step up behind her, "Welcome back my lilly." Whispered Michiru.

After greetings and introductions were done as not everyone had met the next generation. Endymion Alexander stood in front of the gathered, "As some I have some privileged information I will be brief. Some of the warriors will soon be unable to be in the line of fire and we have come to fill the gap. Also we may need more help, but we will deal with that if and when the time comes, thank you."

Almost as if to at least partially explain Pluto stepped forward. "The outer senshi are needed to take up their posts at the edge of the solar system with the pieces coming together for a new alliance. We will be in touch, but sadly unable to assist with the coming battle." ( sorry, outer fans but they are not going to have a big part in this story.:( )

"How soon before we leave?" Michiru asked with a hint of sadness.

"Tomorrow."

"Can you give us a little more time, Pluto? I mean I would like at least a few days with Yuri."

Taking pity on her comrade Pluto nodded, "Alright, next Friday. No later!"

A cheer went up only to be quieted by the birthday boy's scream. The group laughed as Serenity took her son inside to be bathed and put to bed.

An hour or so later Endymion found his family in the nursery. His wife held their son as he slept drooling on her chest, she didn't seem to notice or care. The lights were off except for the glow of the night light and the stars and planets of the universe that he had painted on the roof. Serenity looked up, "Why us? Every time..." She sobbed and pulled Ichiro into her even more. The infant just snuggled up close to his mother and began sucking on his thumb.

"Shush, Usako. Things will work out they always do." Endymion said as he turned on the music box that the outers had put together. It played around thirty soft melodies that included some vocals but mostly just instrumental.

Kari snuck in the room and approached her parents, "Dad, is right Mom. I mean we are here, proof that the future does end up peacefully." She paused. "The world follows you and respects the sacrifices that you and dad took to get them that peace."

Serenity turned to see her (as far as she knew) youngest daughter in the door way. "I just came to let you know that the house has been cleaned up. Yuri is with her family and the boys wanted to stay with Oji-chan. The girls and I are going to sleep in the living room tonight."

"Thank you, Kari. Hey, what is your full name and age now? I don't remember asking."

Kari laughed. "Serenity Kari-anne Elisabeth Rose, age is now 12."

"So that would put the boys at 14 and 11 and Chibi-usa at 13?" Serenity commented to herself, as she tried to remember the children's ages from their last visit.

Endymion noticed his daughter shake her head as she left. :Somethings have changed. I wonder how much has changed.: He leaned forward and took their son from Serenity's arms and placed him in the crib. "Let's get some sleep, Usako. It has been a long day." Serenity nodded and took one last look at their sleeping son before closing the door and heading to bed.


	2. Changes and Visits

**Chapter 2: Changes and Visits**

Kari watched her sister and cousins from the top of the stairs, Pluto had told them that the versions of them that their parents held may be different then them, but would no less be similar. One can not have all the same DNA, be born on the same day, with the same siblings , and not be similar. But Kari never thought that her siblings in any universe could be born the same and be born on different dates. To her Alexander and Serenity being second oldest only to Ichiro had always been twins. Born on June 30th the year Ichiro turned 11, but her mother seemed to think that Alex and Usa were a year apart.

"Hey, Kari! What are you doing? Dreaming of Raven?" Solana asked, the other two laughed. Kari blushed, :Why does everyone have to know that I like Raven?:

"Hey, Rina? Did you know that mom thinks you are a year younger than Alex?" Kari laughed knowing this would get her sister going.

"WHAT? How could she who is more responsible?"

"Well, technically he is older than you." Jade pointed out.

"By like three minutes..."

"Mom, said you were almost an hour after him," Corrected Kari.

At this Usagi aka Rina threw a pillow at Kari. "Shhh, we don't want to wake..." Solana was cut off by her eldest cousin's infant cries.

"It was my fault I will go get him back to sleep," Kari said heading to the stairs.

The three remaining all looked at each other, "Well, if I hadn't been bugging you about Raven..." "If I hadn't thrown the pillow..." Kari stuffled her giggle knowing that they would all take blame just for the excuse to hold the "manly General Endymion Ichiro Logan Rhea". In the future baby Ichiro grows to be as handsome as his father with the charm of his mother.

The girls had reached the nursery and Solana and Usagi were cooing at Ichiro. "Hard to believe that this little guy will one day control the Alliance Army and have suiters from multiple solar systems." laughed Jade.

Kari tip toed down stairs and found a pacifier and brought it back to her brother. The girls had him back to sleep in only about fifteen minutes and were just whispering to him about all the things they thought he might want to know. Completely unaware that Serenity and Endymion were watching them smiling.

Eventually the girls got tired and headed back to the living room. Serenity double checked Ichiro, not that she didn't trust the girls... just a new mother's worry. Once she climbed back into bed with Endymion he quickly wrapped her in his arms around her, "Maybe we should take advantage of this."

Serenity rolled over to look at her husband to question what he meant, however he had other plans. Endymion kissed Serenity with passion not seen in close to a year. Her eyes opened wide and closed in realization of her husbands thoughts. The couple relaxed knowing their children could mind each other for a night or so without them.

The next morning Yuri spent getting to know her mother and Haruka. Although she knew in this time her father was not around she missed him, however Haruka tried her best to fill in. The pre-teen sighed it was too bad that her mother's relationship with Haruka would soon change drastically and unrepairable; this change of course opened the door for her father and Haruka's husband to enter the two women's hearts. The days were quiet and enjoyable as all three were never much for words and Yuri was almost terrified she might say something wrong.

The boys kept Shingo busy for the day as they were all around the same age. Alex, 15; Stephen, 11; Avalon, 13; Shingo 17; and if they got bored there was always something to do to amuse them. Shingo took the boys on a road trip for the week to tour 21st century japan.

Meanwhile the girls spent time babysitting and shopping in Tokyo. No one seemed to notice or if they did care that they were being watched. Two sailors hid in the shadows protecting someone very close to them, even if that person didn't and may never remember them. Ami, Makoto, and Rei, three girls about to finish high school also took notice of them with a curiosity that none could really explain.

Usagi was carrying a tray of drinks back to the table in the food court where her sister and cousins waited with Ichiro. They had bought some new outfits and some school supplies as that was one of the conditions her father had stressed is that they get an education and take advantage of the privative school system. Honestly, none of the girls minded it; anything was better than tutors in the palace. The tutors were all very knowledgeable but also to strict and proper, none of the lessons had any origionality or fun to them, at least in the past it was classroom and group orientated.

"Usa, what took you so long?" Solana asked, wipping Ichiros mouth.

"Well, going to four different places and waiting in four different lines takes time." Usagi told the group as she dished out the meals.

"I did offer to help," Jade reminded her cousin. Kari had gone to change Ichro's diaper after giving her order and Solana had agreed to find a table as the mall was busy.

Just then a loud crash interupted the conversation as the trees in the mall came to life and began attacking the shoppers. Kari picked up Ichiro and headed for the bathrooms with the other three in tow. "What are we going to do?"

"Solana and I will transform and try to take care of some of them. Kari protect Ichiro, do what ever you have to? Jade contact the others and let them know what is going on." Usagi said preparing to transform. The group nodded and soon the four teens were replaced by four senshi. Sailor U(Universe) and Sailor Star headed toward the trees while Sailor Nova and Sailor Light headed into the maintenance hallway.

"Super Nova!" "Blackhole disrupt!" the two attacks took out some of the trees only to have them regrow.

"What next, U?"

"Try to find the ringleader or what ever is controlling them." Sailor U answered.

As the two were about to separate three attacks took the corridor by surprise. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Tsunami Crash!"

"Uranus, Neptune, Ocean! we need to find the thing controlling them they just keep regrowing like bad weeds!"

"Understood, Universe. Submarine Reflection!" Using the Deep Aqua Mirror Neptune searched the mall for whatever was controlling the plant life. "Upstairs in the fountain."

Nova had kept open communications, "I am headed there now."

Nova arrived at the fountain to find it over grown with some sort of tenticle plant. "Eeww. Super Nova Bang!" Her attack did minimal damage to the tenticle creature. Looking to her communicator, "I may need some help my attack did nothing."

"Solar Slash Burn! Big brother to save the day." Solarius said with a smile to his younger sister.

Rei Hino watched the warriors as flashes of being apart of battles flooded her mind. Then instincts took over and she charged toward the fountain. "Purification Charm Send this Evil back to Hell!"

Nova and Solarius stood in shock as Rei moved at an almost inhuman speed and the tentacle monster disintegrated. The plant life quietly returned its roots to the planters and returned to normal trees. Neptune and Uranus arrived to see the former senshi of mars stand up and face the group that had just arrived by escalator.


	3. Moon over Mars

**Chapter 3: Moon over Mars**

l_ast time..._

__

Rei Hino watched the warriors as flashes of being apart of battles flooded her mind. Then instincts took over and she charged toward the fountain. "Purification Charm Send this Evil back to Hell!"

Nova and Solarius stood in shock as Rei moved at an almost inhuman speed and the tentacle monster disintegrated. The plant life quietly returned its roots to the planters and returned to normal trees. Neptune and Uranus arrived to see the former senshi of mars stand up and face the group that had just arrived by escalator.

--

"That is..."

"We all know who that is, the question is what do we do with her?" Uranus said cutting off the younger senshi.

"That would be up to..."

"Me." Interrupted a new comer. The senshi all fell on knee, as Serenity flew down from a skylight. "I believe that she should be given the chance to prove herself, if she so chooses. However trust is something easily lost not easily earned." Turning to Rei. "Rei Hino, if you wish to re-take your place by my side follow the instructions on this card."

_/To re-earn what was lost follow the moon light to her kingdom and get the blessing of her chosen. Then with her blessing return to a home long forgotten and find the powers of old. The tests shall not be easy, but the rewards will be eternal./_

With that in a flash of light the mall was empty of warriors and the mall began to go about business as if the attack had never happened. Rei looked at the card and then at the skylight. :What am I missing? Time to consult the fire.:

Hidden away in the corridor four young girls watched, "What do you think she is going to do?"

"We just have to wait and see, Jade." The girls then turned and headed for home, they had had enough adventure for one day.

Rei spent the next week in front of the sacred fire in deep prayer, searching it for anything that would guide her. Finally her grand-father approached her late Friday night. "Rei, if the fire doesn't tell you something there is a reason for it. Sometimes it is because it is something that you need to find out for yourself, other times it is because there is divine intervention and you have to see it through."

"How?"

"In life you will find that not all the answers are easy. Once in a while you have to work for them and trust that if it is meant to be it will be." He paused. "It is a beautiful night, why don't you try asking the stars?" With that the old man got up and left his grand-daughter to her thoughts.

Taking her grand-father's advice Rei climbed up to the roof of the temple and sat there watching the sky. It was a clear night with the full moon high in the sky and Rei lost herself in the endlessness of the stars. She soon found herself in the ruins of an old civilization...

Grand-father Hino smiled as the moonlight enveloped his grand-daughter taking her on to her mission, "Be safe, Harmonia."

Meanwhile Rei confused on how she got here began looking around to try to get a bearing on where she was when she almost fainted at the site... the Earth hung in the sky above her. "Welcome, child. I am Selene, what brings you to my home?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where I am?"

"You are in my home the kingdom of Luna." The woman said coming into view. She was tall and slender with silver hair that seemed to float around her down to her ankles. She was dressed like a Greek goddess in white with a yellow circlet and belt.

"Luna? You mean like the moon?" Rei asked over coming her meekness at being trapped somewhere and feeling her anger rising.

"That is what some call it yes. I am really the mistress of this Kingdom , Selene."

Rei's anger softened as she remembered the card, pulling it out of her pocket she faced Selene, :_To re-earn what was lost follow the moon light to her kingdom and get the blessing of her chosen. Then with her blessing return to a home long forgotten and find the powers of old. The tests shall not be easy, but the rewards will be eternal.: _- "Selene, how can I earn your blessing?"

"My blessing? It has been a long time since anyone has asked for my blessing, why do you need it?" Questioned Selene.

"Why do you need to know?" snapped Rei.

"If I am to give my blessing I think it only right that I know what my blessing is enabling someone to do. But if you don't wish to let me in then I will go about my business." Selene said turning to leave.

Rei began biting her lip, this could be her only chance. "Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Sometime ago, I began feeling like I was missing something and then today there was an attack at the mall and a group of warriors gave me this." She said handing the card to Selene.

Selene read it and faced Rei in a very serious way, "My blessing doesn't come cheap or easy. Are you willing to work hard to earn it?"

The martian felt somewhat intimidated, but nodded. "Whatever it takes to get back what I lost?"

"Are you certain you want what you lost? Considering you don't know what you lost?"

"Are you trying to cause me to doubt? Knowing and regretting is better than not knowing at all."

"Rei, not all things are better to know. Sometimes it is better to forget and never look back." Selene told the younger woman.

Rei thought for a moment of everything that had influenced her life and what her grandfather had told her beside the sacred fire, "I know in my heart this is something that I need to do. Whether it comes with regret or not it is my destiny and I must... no I choose to follow it!" Rei said determination showing in every part of her being.

Selene looked impressed, "Very well, first thing you must do is gain the trust of these four: Hotaru Tomoe; Michiru Kaiou; Haruka Tenou; and Minako Aino. I will contact you when you have done so with each and then once again when you have gained trust with all four. Do what you must to achieve this mission." With that Selene and her home disappeared and Rei found herself back on the roof of the temple.


	4. A Quarter for Rei

**Chapter 4: A Quarter for Rei**

Rei had been doing nothing but looking for and searching for a way to do the task set for her by Selene. The first few days nothing happened then on Monday she ran into a girl that had missed her bus causing her to be late for class... if not for Rei. Rei had borrowed her grandfather's scooter to get to school that day and luckily it had room for two. "Running late too? What school you go to?"

"Juban High school."

"Same as me. We still have time, hop on." Mina smiled as she put on the offered helmet and climbed on behind Rei. "My name is Hino Rei."

"Aino Minako."

"Aino Minako, the actress. The famous Sailor V?"

Mina smiled, "The very same." She said getting off the skooter as Rei parked it in front of the school. "Well it was my pleasure to meet you." Mina said as she headed into the school.

Rei finished locking up the scooter and was about to head to class as the bell rang when she noticed another bag hanging off the back of the scooter. "Mina, must have forgotten it." Checking the tag she headed toward Mina's class to return the bag. The class was right next to Rei's class, she knocked on the door.

"Yes."

"Excuse, I have something of Aino Minako's," The teacher nodded and Rei entered the room and handed Minako her book bag before heading to her own class.

The whole day passed with the two girls continually running into each other and Rei somehow always helping Mina out of binds she shouldn't have been in, and Mina had remembered how good of a friend Rei could be. The two became closer than they had been as senshi and Mina longed for Rei to rejoin the ranks, but she knew that was not her decision.

Rei went to home smiling she was confident that if she hadn't completed one forth of Selene's task that she was very close.

Unknown to her someone was watching her. "Visions, something that has always bound us together. My question is how far will you go to earn the trust of the outer warriors... no the guardians of her majesty." Sailor Saturn rose from where she crouched and disappeared down the street.

That night Rei was transported to the moon and to a waiting Selene. "Congratulations, Rei. You have been able to obtain the trust of one of the four that I have asked."

"Rei, I thank you for all your help today. Although I have my suspicions that not all my problems were of my doing." Sailor Venus winked at Selene, whom shrugged. "Hino Rei, you have earned my trust and my friendship. May you be able to do the same with the others." Venus gave a "v" for victory sign as she faded into a tower of golden light.

Selene waved her hand and summoned a door to appear. "A part of what you have lost will now be returned to you... if you choose to open the door."

Rei took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she approached the door. The door disappeared and the moon landscape went from ruins to a glorious kingdom. As Rei was made breathless by the site it was unimaginable. Then out of a door came a girl that looked exactly like her that was giggling like a school girl as a blond man chased her laughing.

As Rei watched she realized that this was a couple in love. The man who the girl lovingly called "Jed" placed a beautiful white blossom in "Monia"'s hair. The couple spent the evening talking about their dreams and the future.

"Jed, I don't want to be a Queen. There is just too much politics."

Jed laughed, "I hate to tell you, Monia, but your whole life is politically created. You are the Crown Princess of Mars and with that comes specific obligations."

"But Princess Harmonia is only a small part of who I am. I mean in court I am Princess Harmonia Arianna of Mars. However when I am with the others I am just Harmony and with you I am just ... Monia."

"I know that, however I also know that just like your name you will do what it takes to maintain "Harmony" for not just the Martian community but also the universe as a whole. One day in the distant future when you are my wife and Queen of a beautiful kingdom we'll look back on this and realize that it was someone wanting to be normal in a world where normal is different." Harmonia laughed at Jed as he made no sense.

"Jadeite, I wish that you could stay with me forever." This ended conversation and the evening as it turned into a make out session.

In a flash the scenery changed and Rei found herself on a battle field and Jadeite was there in front of a senshi with long black hair like Harmonia in a red and purple fuku. "Jed, stop this insanity. It is me, Harmonia. Why are you doing this?" The warrior pleaded as Jadeite plunged his sword through her heart both metaphorically as well as literally.

That is when a flash of remorse went across the victors face; however, just as quickly as it came it left and the victor laughed with an inhuman voice.

Rei awoke at dawn the laugh still ringing in her ears. Maybe Selene was right, did she really want to know what she had lost? It couldn't all be bad could it?

_**Gomen for the delay in updates and how short this one is. However between moving, no internet, working 11 days straight and attending a wedding makes for little time for writing. I promise as soon as I get internet back updates will become as regular as I can post them :)**_

_**In the meantime enjoy and R&R . As I will try to update from work when I can.  
Tsukia**_


	5. Saturn VS Rei

**Chapter 5: Saturn VS Rei**

Rei was happy that she had been able to win Minako's trust so easily. Then again from what she could tell Selene had helped with the circumstances. First Mina missing the bus and needing a ride; her forgetting her bag at the scooter, those were just Mina being Mina. Then there was the issue with getting locked in the girls room for several hours; the bully trying to beat her up those were just out in left field. Then there was the chemistry explosion and the fire all in classes where Mina was and Rei was able to get visions before any real damage happened. Then again saving someones life has certain merits, but how was she to win over the others?

Rei was pondering this when she bumped into a young girl, "Sumimasen (excuse me)."

"You should watch where you are going. Maybe that is why you had things taken from you." The girl said before vanishing into the crowd.

"I wonder... could that have been Hotaru?" Rei said as she continued down the street. Only to bump into a blond male, "Today is not my day. Gomen. (sorry)"

"Not at all, Hime (princess). I wasn't watching where I was going."

Rei looked up only to be captivated by ice blue eyes and golden hair that seemed to sparkle in the sun light. :he looks like Jed, from my dream.: "I am not a princess, but thank you for the compliment." Rei said blushing.

"Maybe you are and just don't know it. Cause you look very much like my Monia." The man then hit his forehead. "My apologies here I am spouting things off and haven't introduced myself. My name is Nathan Blaze."

"Hino Rei."

"Well ms. Hino. I hope to see you again." Nathan then headed off to where ever he was going.

Saturn stood in the shadows Mars would not re-join the ranks so easily.

Selene watched through the looking glass that she used to monitor earth and frowned. "Saturn has always been overly protective of Serenity and she may make this harder for Mars then intended."

Back on Earth Serenity and Endymion were taking Ichiro to the park. Serenity had to agree with her husband that it was nice having the other kids available to babysit their brother, but Serenity needed time with the two men in her life. Cuddled up in Mamoru's arms with Ichiro giggling in her arms, she smiled this where she felt the most loved. Endymion in both lives always wanted a big family and Serenity was happy to oblige.

Ichiro was more than happy to be cuddled even in the hot weather. His mother's hair always in the same style, made him laugh. The other children joined the family later with a picnic lunch. Serenity smiled everything was perfect.

Rei watched a young family picnic in the park as she tried to figure out how she would get the last three to trust her. Even without Mina saying so she figured it wouldn't be easy.

The sound of screaming brought her out of her thoughts. A youma was charging the family! "Watch out!" Rei screamed as she charged the family. Putting herself between the youma and the family taking the blast meant for the couple and baby. "AARRRRRGGGG!"

To her own credit Rei was able to block the attack long enough for Serenity and Endymion to get the family out of the way. The outer senshi arrived to see Rei take the hit in civilian form which made each give her some credibility in the trust department.

Rei flew backwards hitting a tree, as she tried to get up three attacks flew past her and hit the youma. Instead of harming it the attacks seemed to heal it. "It is organic, you need fire or physical attacks!"

Rei stained to turn her head at the new voice, there stood her friend Mizuno Ami. "That is..."

"We all know who that is, looks like destiny is against us," Uranus said under her breath. Turning her attention back to the monster, "Physical attacks, huh? Space Sword Blast!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Although the magic of the attacks didn't appear to do much, but the weapons themselves cut the youma down to size.

"Terran Purification!" Terran called out. Causing the tree to revert back to its normal form. Terran was a form that Endymion had taken on as to still be able to fight when necessary.** (haven't decided if he will be the same as in other stories yet or not).** In the midst of the confusion Serenity sent Kari to give Ami the same chance that she had given Rei. Kari bumped into Ami and dropped a small card into the girls school bag before saying sorry and running off.

The Guardians made their get away all the while thinking, "She wants them back?" None of the outers realized the main difference between the outer and inner senshi is the bond of friendship and sisterhood. Saturn excused herself saying she had things to prepare before their departure on Friday.

Rei was walking back to the temple when the young girl from earlier pulled her into a construction site. "I will not allow someone as unworthy as you to be in charge of her protection."

"Who's protection?" Rei was truely baffled.

"You are unworthy!" Hotaru proclaimed as she attacked Rei, transforming while attacking.

Rei screamed as she dodged the attack, "Isn't this a little unfair. I mean you are a senshi and I am a priestess."

"If that is what you believe then you have already lost."

"Hey!" A new voice demanded, "Pick on someone your own strength."

"My quarrel is not with you, amazon. At least not yet." Saturn said facing Makoto. "Another time, war goddess." And she disappeared.

Meanwhile Ami opened her bag to get out her text book and a card fell out on the bench beside her. _/To re-earn what was lost follow the moon light to her kingdom and get the blessing of her chosen. Then with her blessing return to a home long forgotten and find the powers of old. The tests shall not be easy, but the rewards will be eternal./_

"What did I loose?"


	6. Decisions

**The Elemental King**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

Makoto arrived at home after the weird encounter with that senshi to find a note pined to her door: _/To re-earn what was lost follow the moon light to her kingdom and get the blessing of her chosen. Then with her blessing return to a home long forgotten and find the powers of old. The tests shall not be easy, but the rewards will be eternal./_

Makoto re-read the note many times, confused by what it said. Finally just before bed she decided to go and relax on her balcony and that is where Selene found her asleep.

Makoto found herself in the ruins of a kingdom with the earth high in the sky. Looking around she found that she was not alone, a tall and slender woman with silver hair that seemed to float around her down to her ankles. She was dressed like a Greek goddess in white with a yellow circlet and belt. "Welcome Makoto, to the Kingdom of Luna. What brings you to my home?"

Makoto was speechless and cautiously handed Selene the note. "My name is Selene." She then read the note, already knowing what it would say. "What are you asking?"

"I wish to have the blessing of the moon and earn the eternal rewards."

Selene frowned, "Why do you think you deserve such rewards?"

Makoto was feeling frustrated, "I lost something and I want it back no matter the cost."

"Do you even know what you lost? What if you get it back and realize that you would have been better without it?"

"It doesn't matter what it is. It is mine and if I later regret it then that is my problem no one else's."

Selene looked at the amazon warrior before her. :Harmonia and Iris were always quick to anger.: "Very well. So, you come in seek of my blessing?" Makoto nodded. "And if I refuse?"

Makoto frowned and made two fists, she hadn't thought of that, "Then I will find another way to retrieve what has been taken."

"Very well, I will give you a chance to earn my blessing. It will not be easy." Makoto nodded. "You must be told you are humble or selfless by one of my chosen. Also you must beet the senshi of Neptune in something non-violent. You must also be willing to give your life for another."

Makoto lost it, "How am I to give my life for another?"

"Calm down, I said "WILLING TO" give your life for another. Another thing I work my magic to assist you into the situations needed. Just keep your eyes open." Makoto took some deep breaths. "Now you must excuse me I have another... appointment."

"Wait!" Selene stopped. "How do I contact you? How will I know when I have done what you have asked."

Selene answered simply, "I will come to you." ...And Makoto awoke on the balcony.

Meanwhile Selene found her next visitor exploring the ruins and gathering data. "Welcome Amika, to the Kingdom of Luna. I am Selene, what brings you to my home?"

"I have come to find what I have lost. Which if I am not incorrect has something to do with these ruins. Now I come humbly to ask your assistance in my quest."

Selene smiled the way Ami was going about this was completely different then her companions, "What do you need?"

"Your blessing."

"I do not randomly give out my blessing; nor do I do it carelessly. To obtain my blessing you must earn it." Selene said sternly, pretending to be insulted.

"Whatever you ask your excellency." Ami said from her knees.

"I want you to stand out, draw the attention of my chosen. You must defeat an enemy without former knowledge of it, I will arrange the circumstances for you. And finally you must show loyalty to a stranger."

Ami unlike her comrades didn't question Selene, she just nodded. "I will seek the moonlight when I feel I have accomplished the tasks." Selene smiled and waved her hand sending Ami back to her desk. The choice was now completely up to them.

Dawn found Ami up and thinking of how to draw attention to herself so that Selene's chosen would notice her and how to show loyalty to a stranger. Neither seemed easy to do and so she soon decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She was surprised to see Makoto dragging two heavy bags of toys down the street.

* * *

sorry getting a little bit of writers block on this story so updates may take longer to come out. If you have any ideas on how the three will pass Selene's test please either IM or let me know in a review.  
Tsukia


	7. Ami's Accomplishment

**Ami's Accomplishment**

Ami was stuck she didn't she had no idea on how to complete the tasks that Selene had given her for her to earn a blessing : "I want you to stand out, draw the attention of my chosen. You must defeat an enemy without former knowledge of it, I will arrange the circumstances for you. And finally you must show loyalty to a stranger." - The words echoed in her mind.

She found herself walking in the park when she stumbled upon the familiar family. She remembered bumping into them several times. Ami would almost say she watched the baby grow up this past year but yet she didn't know the family. Sighing she was about to continue walking when a scream was heard and several trees came to life.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune had been in the park watching as unknowingly the scouts of ice and lighting did the exact same activities when they heard the scream and raced to ensure their charges were safe. Only to arrive to see Ami pick up Ichiro and push Usagi out of the way of a vine attack.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"World Shaking!"

Ami watched as the attacks did nothing then something clicked in her mind. But as she was about to shout out another tree grabbed her from behind. She screamed in surprise and terror. "Hold on!" Makoto cried as she jumped into the tree.

"Forget about me, take the baby." Ami begged. But Makoto nodded and quickly took the infant and leapt to safety. As Uranus and Neptune were about to attempt attacking again Ami yelled out, "Physical or fire attacks, your other attacks are ….arrg … healing them!"

The two senshi looked at each other questionably then Uranus pulled out her sword and began hacking at the trees. Just as Rei arrived with Saturn who had been tailing her. They both froze as they assessed the situation. Rei pushed Neptune to the ground as Neptune was about to complain she noticed that where she had been standing was now a crater. "…Thank you…" She said in shock.

"Don't thank me yet we still have to put a stop to these menaces."

Makoto always having been a green thumb thought quickly, _water, earth, sunlight, how do we cut any of those out? _

_Ami found the branch loosening around her waist and escaped and as soon as her feet hit the ground an idea struck her, "Ice Storm!"_

_To her surprise the elements came to her call and wind and ice began flying freezing the trees both attacking and stationary alike. Everyone froze in shock. Ami noticed that it wasn't her everything was completely frozen and the scenery changed. She found herself on the moon with Selene._

"_You surprised me even more then you surprised yourself, Amelia." Selene said as she approached. "You got the attention of all concerned while guiding them to a solution to the current battle and then to top it all you summoned the powers of that you lost." Selene paused, "You did all that and saved two of my descendants from the attack. You have earned my blessing, Princess Amelia of Mercury, may you find what you are looking for." With that Ami disappeared from both the earth and the moon and found herself on a cold planet in a Eskimo ensemble._

_Back on the moon Selene smiled as she returned to her look out station, Ami had earned her blessing in less then twenty-four hours. Harmonia had earned the trust of two of the four senshi and was close to gaining the third. Iris had acted selflessly by ensuring Ichiro's return to his mother's arms. She hoped the tests that Serenity had put in motion would soon be over._


	8. Rei and Makoto's Rescue

Chapter 8: Rei & Makoto's Rescue

Makoto spent the day at the bicentennial garden, she felt at home there. She was pretty sure she had done the part of her task but, how does she best someone she doesn't know?

Meanwhile, Rei spent the day trying to track down Amy. Amy was suppose to have met her for breakfast but never showed and no one was able to tell her where she was. Rei sat staring into the fire, although all the fire kept showing her was ice.

Suddenly she was knocked back on her butt by an over powering vision of a youma attacking three teenagers and a baby, who all looked suspiciously familiar. Recognizing the bicentennial gardens she raced out of the temple and toward her destination.

At the gardens Rina, Kari, and Solana were enjoying a nice day with Ichiro when suddenly the plants around them started to grow and reach.

Makoto sensing something changing in the plants followed her instincts and without thinking grabbed Ichiro and pushed the girls onto the nearby cement patio. "I don't know what is after you or how it effects the plants but get out of here."

"What about you?" Asked Solana taking her cousin.

"I will try to distract it and hold it off while you get out of her and stay on cement." Makoto instructed as she summoned her green thumb and tried to wrangle the plants.

Rei ran into the group as they were exiting. "Come here I can protect you." Summoning her fire ability she created a shield of flames and used it to surround the group.

Uranus, Neptune and Ocean watched from a distance, "Why are we just watching?"

"Because sweetheart, the Queen wishes to give them the opportunity to rejoin us and to do that we need to be able to trust them and to that end we need to observe them in action." Neptune calmly explained.

Makoto finally was able to trick the plants into tying themselves up. While Rei's protective shield kept the plants at bay by burning anything that touched it. Neptune and Makoto both noticed something in the water at the same time. Both dove in and chased whatever was in the water. Makoto coming up successful, and without even knowing how electrocuted the alien fish to death before handing it over to the senshi.

In a flash both Rei and Makoto disappeared. The younger senshi smiled which became contagious and the elder senshi returned to normal and said, "Not even a senshi can change destiny."

Haruka frowned at Michiru before turning to the youngsters, "Who wants some ice cream."

A unanimous cry of agreement went up and they raced toward Haruka's car.

On the moon ...

"Congratulations you have both earned my blessing now return to a home long forgotten and find the powers of old." Selene's voice echoed as a red and green light flew past her home on their way to the homes long forgotten.

Sorry for the long delay in update ALOT has happened since I last updated. Things seemed to have calmed down in my life and with luck I will have some updates up in the next week.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for the reviews. They remind me why I am writing and tell me which stories I should focus on.

R&R


End file.
